John Hammond
John Hammond is a Jurassic Park character that appears in LEGO Jurassic World. Background John Hammond is one of the primary antagonists of the novel. He is the owner of Jurassic Park and founder of InGen. According to the novel, his full name is John Alfred Hammond. He creates the dinosaurs with Henry Wu as a way to make a profit, and asks a team of researchers, including Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, and Ian Malcolm, for their opinion, but they are all against it. Hammond, ignoring them, sends them on a tour in the middle of the storm, where everything breaks down and they are all attacked by Velociraptors and a Tyrannosaurus. Another crucial error is that while he created all dinosaurs to be female, but the frog DNA inside of them caused them to switch genders and breed, making more dinosaurs. Despite the power outage, the multiplying dinosaurs, and a group of people, including his own grandchildren, could die, he carelessley sits in a safehouse undisturbed for the majority of the film. When he steps outside to reflect in the end of the novel, he is killed by a horde of Procompsognathus. In the movie he is portrayed by Richard Attenborough, and he is drastically different from what he was in the novel. Hammond is a jovial and kind man who takes responsibility for his actions, demonstrating real concern for his grandchildren when they are in danger. He is depicted as a sympathetic grandfather who means well and appears less interested in profit than his novel counterpart, with some of the greedy negative aspects being transferred to Gennaro. The film's Hammond has a deeper, more emotional understanding of creating attractions for children and families and desires to make this attraction a scientific reality, noting at one point that his first attraction was a motorized flea circus and for the park he wanted to give them something real. However, he is misguided in his steadfast belief that his creations are under control, as he underestimates the power of genetics. He also has little regard for scientific research doctrine, being more interested in the applications of genetic engineering than in the moral implications of such creations. When the security system breaks down, he and his staff work to restore power and rescue the experts and his grandchildren, while themselves remaining in a secure control room. Eventually, however, he and the other survivors ruefully leave the island, Hammond accepting that the park has failed. In the second film, he is older and appears to be in failing health. His position as CEO has been taken away by his nephew, Peter Ludlow, so he devotes what resources he has left to keeping the dinosaurs of Site B isolated from the rest of the world. Ludlow, however, arranges a large expedition to capture as many dinosaurs as possible and rebuild Jurassic Park on the mainland. In an attempt to stop him, Hammond sends a small party, including a reluctant Ian Malcolm, to intercept them. Ultimately, the expedition is halted and Hammond is able to publicly advocate his idea to leave the dinosaurs in peace on the island. In the fourth film, Hammond has died sometime ago and a memorial statue of him is built in the new park, Jurassic World. He would have appeared in the film but Richard Attenborough passed away before he could film any scenes for the film. Variations * John Hammond (The Lost World) Appearances *LEGO Jurassic World Trivia * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Park Characters Category:Index Category:Humans Category:Video Game Only Minifigures Category:Jurassic Park Staff Category:Male Characters Category:Survivors Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Characters Category:Characters with Variations